How to save a life
by fini5
Summary: Alex has moved into her apartment in Ajax and calls Paige. Set post 703 Love is a Battlefield. A one shot song fic to The Frey's How to save a life. Please review!


**Hey guys, the Palex juices are really flowing from me right now! Here's another one shot fan fic to The Frey's 'How to Save a Life.' It's a great song, if you haven't heard it I strongly suggest downloading it! This takes place a year after Alex leaves in Love is a Battlefield. I own nothing.**

_Step one, you say 'we need to talk'  
__She walks, you say 'sit down it's just a talk'  
__She smiles politely back at you,  
__You stare politely right on through.  
__Some sort of window to your soul  
__Cause she goes left and you stay right  
__Between the lines of fear and blame  
__You began to wonder why you came_

Alex was standing in her new apartment in Ajax. Everything was unpacked, except for one box and she wasn't so sure she wanted to open it just yet. As Alex sat down on her bed, she remembered that horrible day a year ago when she left Paige.

"**This is the right thing to do, but it still hurts."**

"**You make it sound like cough syrup."**

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known, how to safe a life. _

Alex had moved in with her mother's cousin and found a job, like she said she would. She had saved some money and finally had enough for a place of her own. Paige and Alex would text now and again, just small talk, nothing big. At the end of the day they still cared about each other and wanted to know the other was alright, but they hadn't met face to face since they parted ways.

Now Alex was sitting on her bed, all alone, staring at a box that held the key to her past. Everything important to her was in that box – the box so simply labelled, _'Paige'._

_Let her know that you know best  
__Cause after all, you do know best_

The cowboy hat from the _Jay and Silent Bob _movie premiere. Alex remembered their first dance, it was magical. And when she put that hat on Paige's head, smiled at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, Alex knew they were more than just friends. She could see it in Paige's eyes. That's why she took that leap of faith later that night and finally kissed her. Even though Paige obviously freaked, she knew it felt right and would come around eventually.

_Try to slip past her defence  
__Without granting innocence_

The white blazer that Paige wore to school the day of the premiere, which Alex ended up wearing the next day to school because she had slept at Paige's house. She had nothing else to wear. It still smelt like Paige, and Alex could never bring herself to give it back – that night was so special to her.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
__Of things you told her all along_

The picture of the two of them they had taken at Graduation. Although they had broken up, they were still friends and meant so much to each other. Alex noticed how you could see the love in their eyes. Though Paige was scared about going to Banting, Alex knew she could do it and that they would eventually find their way back to each other.

_Pray to God she hears you  
__And I pray to God she hears you_

The birthday card Paige gave Alex when she turned 18, along with the white gold hoop earrings she bought for her. Those were even more special to Alex because Paige had bought them with her own money, not her mother's credit card. She looked at them now and wanted to cry.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known, how to save a life._

The movie stubs from their first date. The red dress Paige bought Alex when she was working at Zanzibar. The CD Alex tried to get Paige to steal, which she ended up taking herself. The spoon from their whipped cream fight in the cafeteria at the mall. Alex's Chemistry notebook which held the tattoo she was going to get, and endless doodles and notes from Paige declaring her love, and what they might get a chance to do later that night. Paige's 'P' necklace that she gave to Alex so she would have always have her close to her heart.

Alex never thought she was the sentimental type, so how come she still kept all of this stuff? Alex looked at what was left in the box. "I can't do this." She mumbled sadly to herself, putting her head in her hands.

_As she begins to raise her voice  
__You lower yours, grant her one last choice  
__Strive until you lose the road,  
__Or break with the ones you follow  
__She will do one of two things  
__She will admit to everything  
__Or she'll say she's just not the same  
__And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Alex picked up her new phone and dialed the number that would forever be ingrained in her memory.

"Hello?" Paige sounded confused, she didn't recognize the long distance number.

"You know that I would have done anything for us, right? To save us. I would do anything to have you here with me right now." Alex always got right to the point and Paige knew instantly who it was.

"I know. I would have too."

"What happened between us? I mean, how did our love just disappear?"

"We're two very different people, Lexi. And we want different things."

"It's that simple?"

"There's nothing simple about it. Don't you remember the pain? Everything we went through? Getting over you was the most difficult, complicated thing I've ever had to do. Everyday I question whether it was right or not."

"So then, you're over me?"

"I have to be. I struggle with it every minute of every hour, but I know I can't live in a world where I'm in love with someone who I can't be with. And I know you can't either."

"You know there is never going to be anyone who even comes remotely close to you. You're my everything, and always will be."

"I know."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe. One day, yes. When we are in a better place."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lex."

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known, how to safe a life  
__How to safe a life. _

As Alex hung up the phone, she thought to herself, 'Are we really over?' Paige had said it, but somehow, even though it was tainted and jaded with pain from the past, she had sounded hopeful. Like maybe one day they would find each other again. Alex hadn't lied; there would never be anyone else. It was _always_ Paige, and _would always_ _be_ Paige.

'No.' she thought, 'our story is far from over.'

_How to safe a life._

**K, it's over! Hope you liked it - please review!**


End file.
